


Dead Eye

by SharkGirl



Series: Vampire Coffee Shop (Shklance) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Cambion!Shiro, Consensual Blood Drinking, Feeder Humans, Feeding, First Dates, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sexual Tension, Sharing, Symbiotic Relationship, Thrall - Freeform, Vampire!Lance, Vampires, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “At the age of seven or eight, a cambion’s heart will begin to beat and from that moment on, they will be indistinguishable from humans.” Lance wet his lips. That made sense. Shiro had seemed completely and one hundred percent human when Lance had met him at the coffee shop.Well, save for the fact that he was ridiculously attractive and his blood called to Lance like sirens on the high sea. But Lance just figured that was genetics.And, in a way, he supposed it was.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Vampire Coffee Shop (Shklance) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529660
Comments: 70
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!! I have finished my big ("big") project for the season and now I can come back to this AU~ Hooray!! 
> 
> I have big plans, so please look forward to them. This installment is planned to have three chapters (I'm kind of going along with the espresso-based names: Red Eye - oneshot, Black Eye - 2 chs, Dead Eye - 3chs, etc) 
> 
> The first chapter is all Lance, all the time (featuring some best friend/roommate Hunk) but Shiro and Keith are coming~  
> Beta'd by the always lovely and wonderful Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy!!

Sharp eyes scanned the screen, all too bright in the dark bedroom. The only other light came from the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars that were stuck to the ceiling. The internet was full of information – mostly based on popular theories or from popular television shows – but finally, after searching for ages, Lance found something that seemed credible.

“Cambion,” he read aloud, clicking on the link and growing excited as the page jumped to that particular part of the article. “Cambions are the children of a succubus and an incubus. They are conceived by humans and stillborn, yet they live, despite having no pulse and not needing to breathe.” Lance blinked. That sounded a lot like vampires. Well, save for the being ‘born’ part. Vampires could only be made, as far as he knew.

The article went on.

“At the age of seven or eight, a cambion’s heart will begin to beat and from that moment on, they will be indistinguishable from humans.” Lance wet his lips. That made sense. Shiro had seemed completely and one hundred percent human when Lance had met him at the coffee shop.

Well, save for the fact that he was ridiculously attractive and his blood called to Lance like sirens on the high sea. But Lance just figured that was genetics.

And, in a way, he supposed it was.

“They feed on the satisfaction of their prey, which can be taken in the form of endorphins, happiness, delight, enjoyment, and, most potent of all-” Lance swallowed, “-sexual gratification. Though, any sexual energy will feed a cambion and keep them sated…”

Lance trailed off, a fang coming to worry at his lower lip. He’d been plenty satisfied while feeding on Shiro, so it made sense that the human – err – cambion would want Lance coming back night after night. They sort of both got something out of the deal.

“What’s that called?” Lance mused. “A symbiotic relationship?”

Suddenly, the lights came on, causing Lance to rear back, covering his eyes and hissing as he nearly threw his laptop across the room. “Hunk, what the cheese?!”

“Oh, shoot!” And as quickly as they’d switched on, the lights went out. “I didn’t know you were in here.”

“In my own bedroom?” Lance asked, blinking rapidly and praying that colorful afterimages would disappear. “Where else would I be?”

“Work?” his roommate suggested. “I know you called out yesterday, but weren’t you going to make up for that today?”

“Pidge said she had it covered and that I should use my regular day off to ‘regain my strength’,” he quoted. “What does she mean by that?”

“Well, maybe she was taking into account the fact that vampires don’t use sick days, paired with _where_ you were all day yesterday and the night before-”

“Hunk!” Lance interrupted him with a whine. “Just _what_ did you tell her?”

Hunk shrugged and Lance could see it clearly, now that his nocturnal eyes had been allowed to adjust to the darkness once more after nearly being blinded. “She asked and I answered.”

“Hunk…” Lance pouted up at him from his spot on the bed.

“I told her that you went out to a club with that guy you’re seeing and then spent the night at his place,” Hunk said quickly. “You know how she is! I couldn’t lie to her!” he exclaimed. “Though, I did manage to keep the fact that a _different_ guy called me to-”

“All right, all right,” Lance groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “So, Pidge thinks I was out having some wild, marathon sex for nearly two days and that’s why I need to ‘recover’?”

“I didn’t say that,” Hunk offered as he took a seat beside him, the mattress sinking under their combined weight. “She just assumed you had the vampire equivalent of a hangover and that you needed to rest. That’s all.”

“I didn’t get drunk on Shiro,” Lance muttered petulantly.

“But you did kind of get drunk on…what was his name?” Hunk furrowed his brow. “Keith?”

At the mention of the – slightly – older vampire’s name, something akin to electricity shot through Lance. He was still feeling the aftereffects of the other’s blood. But that didn’t mean he was ‘drunk’ on Keith.

“Speaking of,” Hunk went on. “I was going to ask and, uh, you don’t have to answer, but…” Hunk scooched closer. “Are you and Shiro, ya know…dating?”

Lance opened his mouth, but then shut it. _Were_ they dating? They’d gone on a date – which had ended horrendously with Lance thinking he saw his Makers and having a full-on panic attack in the club. He’d gone as far as biting Shiro before Keith showed up and had Lance drink from him to calm him down.

Ugh, talk about embarrassing.

Thankfully, Shiro was fine. He’d only gotten a scratch. And Lance’s healing saliva, paired with Shiro’s supernatural ability to feed off of him, took care of that as if it was nothing.

And that was another thing. Shiro had fed off of Lance. And it had felt…amazing. It wasn’t even sexual, exactly. It had just felt warm and wonderful. Though, Shiro had stopped too soon for Lance’s liking, mentioning something about not wanting to take too much when Lance wasn’t feeding, too.

It was definitely a symbiotic relationship… Did that count as dating?

And, probably realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer, Hunk continued. “Because, I wouldn’t have minded if you stayed over another night, so long as you called first.” He frowned. “I was really worried about you, buddy-”

“I know,” Lance blurted. “I’m sorry, man. I just…” He closed his eyes. Hunk knew everything about Lance’s past. About how his Makers had turned him by accident and left him for dead. “I just…I thought I saw Nyma at the club-”

Before Lance could say another word, Hunk wrapped him in a bear hug, pulling him tightly to his chest. “Oh, Lance, why didn’t you tell me? That must have been awful…”

“It was.” Lance burrowed further into Hunk’s calming warmth. “That’s why I totally freaked out and, um, accidentally bit Shiro.” He lowered his head in shame.

As a human, Hunk could only understand vampirical stuff as it was explained to him. Though, Lance wasn’t the first supernatural being Hunk had encountered in his life. Which was probably the reason he’d welcomed him as his roommate all those years ago. Still, despite lacking the knowledge firsthand, Hunk could always sympathize.

“But Shiro’s okay, right?” Hunk asked, rubbing soothing circles into Lance’s back.

“Yeah,” Lance replied. “Thanks to Keith.” He bit his lower lip. “If he hadn’t shown up-”

“You would have stopped yourself,” Hunk interjected. “You work with blood every day and manage to control yourself,” he went on when Lance gave him a Look. “Remember that time I was using the mandoline without the guard-”

“And you nearly sliced your finger off along with the eggplant,” Lance finished with a chuckle. “Healing saliva to the rescue.”

“Yup,” Hunk breathed. “You didn’t take a drop from me and my finger is as good as new.” He held it up and then quickly added, “Which is great, because I honestly have no idea how I’d survive getting stitches.”

Lance laughed again and shoved Hunk with his shoulder. “You big baby.”

“Says the guy who’s apparently been cooped up in his room all day moping-”

“I wasn’t moping!” Lance replied, affronted. “I was doing research.”

“On what?” Hunk questioned, peering over at Lance’s laptop. Though, Lance was quick to slam it shut. He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like there was porn on the screen or anything. But part of him felt like Hunk would put two and two together. And outing Shiro as anything other than human didn’t sit right with Lance. It wasn’t his secret to tell.

“Recipes,” Lance said after a beat.

“Recipes,” Hunk echoed in a deadpan. “You. A vampire. Who only eats human food if I beg for a taste tester. _You_ were looking up recipes?”

“It was to make something for Shiro, if you _must_ know!” Lance spat. Which wasn’t a total lie. After all, before he finally found a reputable website on cambions, he’d looked up a few dishes that were high in iron. Because, even if Shiro had been feeding on Lance’s energy, he had still gotten lightheaded after all that blood loss.

“You really like him, huh?” Hunk smiled and patted Lance on the shoulder. “Good for you, man.” Then he paused. “But, um, not that I don’t love having you home, but…if you didn’t have to go to work today, why didn’t you spend more time with your new boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend-” not yet “-and I _had_ to come home.”

Lance wasn’t sure Hunk would understand. But he’d had no choice in the matter. In fact, after spending the afternoon and evening with Shiro – not doing anything naughty, just talking! Shiro was a good listener, okay? – Keith had ordered Lance to go home the moment the sun had set.

Well, ordered by accident. At least that was what Keith had claimed.

So long as Lance had Keith’s blood inside him, he would have to bend to the other vampire’s will. And what Keith wanted was for Shiro to get a proper night’s rest after everything that had happened. Which was totally fair, of course. But that didn’t mean that Lance liked the feeling he got when Keith willed him away. He’d felt like a marionette, his legs moving on their own as he all but sped out of the apartment.

Lance could still picture Shiro’s face as he shut the door on him. He looked…almost hurt.

Then again, Lance might have been reading too much into things again. As he tended to do. But he definitely hadn’t imagined the look of hunger in Shiro’s eyes when he’d fed on him. So, take that, Keith!

Lance sighed and Hunk took that as his cue to stand up. “Well, I’m going to go ahead and assume this is a vampire thing, right?” Lance nodded. “Anyway, it’s nearly dusk, so I’ll wait a few more minutes before starting on the garlic knots-”

Lance groaned. Hunk was usually pretty good about avoiding garlic if he knew Lance would be home. But it wasn’t just that vampires had a major intolerance to all things Allium. Lance was upset because, as a human, garlic knots had been his absolute favorite.

“You couldn’t have said you were making garlic stew or something?” Lance complained.

“I would have,” Hunk began with a snort. “But I don’t think that would have gone very well with my spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Ugh, fine!” Lance threw himself dramatically onto the bed, but then he smiled, glancing up at Hunk. “Date night?”

“Date night,” Hunk confirmed. “So, if you wouldn’t mind-”

“Not to worry,” Lance sat up, racing past Hunk to his bedroom door with inhuman speed. “I’ll be out of here before the sun sets.”

Lance was all too happy to let Hunk have the apartment to himself and his guest – the aforementioned supernatural being. Yeah, it was easy for Hunk to accept a vampire as his roommate, when he himself was dating a gargoyle.

And, since that species turned to stone during the day and awoke only at night, it worked with their schedules. Up until now, Lance hadn’t spent a single night in. He was either at a club or, most recently, at the coffee shop.

Ugh… but if Shiro was resting today, Lance was sure Keith wouldn’t let him show up to work. Which was another thing that bothered Lance. Why did it seem like Keith was Shiro’s keeper? Shiro had said that he and Keith weren’t romantically involved. And they had both shot down Lance’s theory that Keith was Shiro’s dad – the ages didn’t match up, but how was Lance to know? Keith seemed like he was a _lot_ older than he was.

Keith appeared to be in his early twenties, like most vampires, it seemed, but Shiro confirmed that Keith had only been turned less than a decade ago. So, he was, what? Early thirties at the oldest? Maybe younger. Wait. Shiro had said they were the same age. Which made Keith twenty-six.

What? So, Lance had sneaked a peek at Shiro’s driver’s license when he’d handed it to Kinkade before they were allowed entry into the club. He was curious! So stake him.

Anyway… that meant they were all the same age. Or thereabouts. Lance had been turned at the tender age of twenty-one. And that was five years ago.

Five years…

Even now, it seemed like a dream. Or a nightmare, depending on which part he was remembering. Though, after everything, he’d created a good life. He had a wonderful roommate and a caring social network. Heck, Pidge, Matt, and Hunk were more like family than friends.

And there was Shiro…

…and Keith.

Just thinking about the other vampire had heat pooling in Lance’s belly.

“Ugh, just how long until his blood wears off?” he moaned in the middle of the street, earning quite a few curious glances in his direction. Lance’s ears burned – with Shiro’s or Keith’s blood, he couldn’t tell – and he coughed into his fist before continuing down to the sidewalk.

Old habits die hard, but so do relatively new ones. And before Lance knew it, he was standing in front of the coffee shop. Sure, it looked like your basic café from the outside, but beyond the façade – well, could one call a working coffee shop with paid baristas and paying guests a façade? – there was another, much more enjoyable space.

To the right of the register and through a door just barely concealed, one could find a flight of stairs that led to the establishment’s true business: a bar for vampires. They could select their type and enjoy feeding in a safe space. The humans were all there voluntarily and there were plenty of safeguards in place.

Lance had fallen in love.

Erm, with the location. And its amenities.

Though, if he was truly being honest, what had him coming back night after night was… Shiro. Shiro, who was kind and sweet and tasted amazing. Shiro, who held Lance in his strong arms and stroked his back as he fed. Shiro, who, as it turned out, had a flirty and fun side.

Lance and Shiro’s date at the club was one of the best of Lance’s entire life – the end of the night notwithstanding – but up until the panic attack, Lance had been having a wonderful time.

Shiro was great. And, even if it turned out that he was just using Lance to feed – Lance hoped that wasn’t the case – he could deal with it.

But…Shiro had said he liked Lance, right? He hadn’t imagined it. And they’d spent the whole evening talking and having a good time. So much so that Keith had stormed out of the living room and slammed the bedroom door, not coming out until nightfall, when he’d ordered Lance to give Shiro some space so he could rest.

Lance wished he’d been able to say a proper goodbye. Or at least gotten Shiro’s number.

And then there was Keith. The new barista who Lance had tried to take under his wing, going as far as to offer him a taste of Shiro. And they’d shared him. And that had been… wow. Feeding on Shiro was an Experience in and of itself. But to share with Keith?

_‘So good for me… Takashi…’_

His voice had sounded so wrecked. Lance wondered if the other vampire would sound the same while feeding on him – WHOA. Wait. What?

Lance shook his head. What on Earth was he thinking? Vampires didn’t feed on each other. Well, not as a food source. It was just to help those who were weak or who had waited too long to feed. Or, the most common, feeding to bond – usually between a Maker and their progeny.

That’s why it was so weird for Lance. To feel Keith inside him. To want to bend to the older vampire’s every whim, to obey his every command. It was annoying.

Sure, Keith had helped him, and Lance owed him for that. But the other had promised not to abuse his authority and he’d already done so twice. The second time causing Lance to walk all the way home without so much as a goodbye.

And now there was no way for Lance to get a hold of Shiro. Or Keith.

He played around with the idea of asking Allura. After all, she owned the vampire coffee shop. But that was probably against their rules and definitely unethical. And Lance wasn’t about to deal with the vampirical equivalent of Human Resources.

So, Lance hesitated, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet as he stood in front of the coffee shop door, trying to decide if it would even be worth it to walk in. He didn’t need to feed. And he was pretty sure Shiro wouldn’t be there. Still, he had to hope. However, just as he removed his hand from his pocket, ready to reach for the knob, someone called out to him.

“Lance.”

He turned, eyes wide. And there, standing under the light post just a few feet away, wrapped in a thick jacket, was Shiro. He sighed before smiling at Lance, his warm breath coming out in puffy clouds and hanging in the crisp evening air.

“I’m glad I ran into you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Shiro was going to be the death of him. Erm, that is, if Lance wasn’t already undead. But seriously, Shiro was so smooth. How was he so smooth? Ah, right, son of a succubus and incubus. He oozed sex appeal and now Lance knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I was excited to be writing this AU again? Yes. Okay, then.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Beta'd by the lovely Jes!

Lance blinked. And it took everything inside him not to rub his eyes or pinch himself. What were the odds of Shiro showing up at the shop at the exact same time as Lance? It wasn’t like they usually met at a particular time. And, obviously, Shiro wasn’t working because, his shift always started before Lance arrived, so…

“Hey,” Lance managed, pulling his hand away from the doorknob. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Shiro closed the space between them, smiling all the while. “I wasn’t sure you’d show up tonight,” he admitted.

“I didn’t think you’d be working,” Lance replied and realized his mistake the moment Shiro’s face fell.

“You-”

“No!” Lance interrupted, holding his hands up. “I wasn’t going to feed on anyone else,” he explained. And, even though Shiro looked relieved, the human – err – cambion frowned.

“You’re free to feed on whomever you want,” he said, eyes downcast. “It’s not like it _has_ to be me.”

And Lance couldn’t disagree more. In fact, he wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to feed on anybody else. Heck, he didn’t even know if he _could_. After all, Shiro was something special. And not just because his blood was irresistible. Lance wanted the whole package.

He couldn’t think of drinking anyone else’s blood. Couldn’t stomach it. Unless, of course, it was Keith’s—

Lance groaned aloud as that thought manifested. Keith? Again? He couldn’t wait until the effects of the other vampire’s blood wore off. They were so annoying!

Of course, realizing he’d said all of this in his head, leaving Shiro standing on the sidewalk confused, Lance finally responded. “And, what if I said it _had_ to be you?” Years and years of fruitless flirting finally paid off with that one. And the smile Lance received in return was worth the admittance. So, he went on, “What if I told you that I came here hoping that I’d run into you?”

“To feed?” Shiro questioned with a tilt of his head.

But Lance chuckled and shook his. “Just to see you.”

Shiro stepped closer, the misty clouds of his warm breath hanging in the space between them. “Well, then I’d have to tell you that I came here hoping for the exact same thing.”

If Lance had a working heart, it would have skipped a beat. He thought he was smooth with the lines, but Shiro really had it all. It wasn’t fair. Shiro was handsome, funny, sexy as hell, and almost as big a flirt as Lance.

And Lance would have been jealous if all that energy wasn’t being directed at him.

“Oh?” Lance purred, taking the final step that remained and nearly bumping their noses. “And why is that?”

“I wanted to apologize for last night,” Shiro confessed.

“Apologize?” Lance furrowed brow. It hadn’t been Shiro’s fault at all. In fact, Lance was the one who felt bad for not being able to give a proper farewell before he left the apartment.

“I’m sorry you had to leave so suddenly,” Shiro said and then, in a much louder voice, added, “ _And so is Keith_.” Then, in the blink of an eye, the vampire in question stepped out of the shadows and made his way over, stopping just under the streetlamp and crossing his arms over his chest. “Keith is very sorry that he Ordered you to leave,” Shiro said for him. “Isn’t that right, Keith?”

The other vampire rolled his eyes and cracked his neck before his gaze settled on Lance. And even though Lance was a vampire himself, the intensity sent a jolt through him. “I’m sorry, Lance,” he said and then, after a moment, lowered his shoulders with a sigh. “I said I wouldn’t abuse my power and I did.”

Lance was dumbfounded. Keith always seemed to surprise him. He was cool and aloof, but he had moments of softness that managed to break through his hard outer shell. He really wasn’t such a bad guy, after all.

“I just felt bad for leaving without saying ‘goodbye’,” Lance admitted, for some reason not wanting Keith to feel worse. “And before I could get either of your numbers, too.” What?! Seriously? Why didn’t he just say ‘Shiro’s number?’ Why did he have to bring Keith into it? Stupid blood. Stupid thrall. Stupid Keith!

“Well, I can remedy that right now,” Shiro said, holding his hand out. It took Lance a second to catch on, but when he did, he fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. “There,” Shiro announced when he was done. “Now you don’t have to hope I’ll show up in front of the coffee shop.”

Lance ducked his head and blushed as he accepted his phone back. “I’m still amazed we ran into each other like this,” he said. “I mean, what are the odds?”

“Pretty good,” Keith said from behind Shiro. He was leaning against the lamppost, a smirk curving his lips. “Considering Shiro has been standing out here since dusk.”

Lance opened his mouth, his gaze shifting over toward Shiro – whose ears had tinted pink and who was most definitely shooting daggers at his roommate. Had the other really been waiting for Lance to show up?

“Well, cat’s out of the bag,” Shiro said, seeming to have recovered. “ _Thank you_ , Keith,” he threw out over his shoulder before turning his attention back on Lance. “I was eager to see you,” he admitted, biting his lower lip. “I hope that doesn’t freak you out.”

It probably should have. If it was anybody else. But it was Shiro! And Lance had been hoping to see him, as well. In fact, if he’d gone in and Shiro wasn’t working, he probably would have hung around in the café until either Shiro showed up or they closed. So, he wasn’t freaked out at all. In fact,

“I’m flattered,” Lance replied, batting his eyelashes and sidling up to Shiro. He snaked his arms around one of Shiro’s, but then paused. “Oh, how’s your-”

“Completely healed,” Shiro answered and Lance heaved a sigh of relief. “Speaking of our first attempt at a date-” Whoa, was Lance’s face red? He’d definitely had enough blood to blush, but it was really getting hot outside, wasn’t it? “-Do you think we could maybe try again?”

Visions of the club danced in Lance’s mind’s eye, but he really wasn’t feeling it. Still, if Shiro wanted to go, he’d happily—

“Maybe we could start with dinner?” Shiro suggested when Lance didn’t immediately answer. “As much as I loved dancing with you, I also really liked just hanging around the apartment and talking.”

Lance bit back a grin as he gazed up at Shiro through his lashes. “Why, Shiro… are you inviting me back up to your place?”

Shiro’s pulse jumped under his skin, but the other played it off with a chuckle. “I actually meant going to a restaurant,” he said and then, before Lance had a chance to think he’d overstepped with his flirtatious joke, Shiro added, “but maybe after?”

Oh, Shiro was going to be the death of him. Erm, that is, if Lance wasn’t already undead. But seriously, Shiro was so smooth. How was he _so_ smooth? Ah, right, son of a succubus and incubus. He oozed sex appeal and now Lance knew why.

He was hovering a few feet off of the ground – figuratively speaking – on cloud nine, so he barely heard it when Keith muttered, “You guys are gross.”

Lance snorted. “Oh, right. I forgot you were here.”

Keith glared at him, but Lance spoke to Shiro.

“I’m definitely down for a First Date: Take Two,” he said, gaze flicking to Keith and then back. “But do we really need a chaperone?”

“I just came to apologize,” Keith growled. “And now I’m going to work.”

Lance raised his brows. Oh, so Keith really wasn’t joining them. He released Shiro’s arm and walked up to the other vampire, all teasing gone from his tone. “Hey, Keith. Thank you,” he said. “I was definitely steamed about the whole thrall thing, but… I accept your apology.”

Keith didn’t reply verbally, but he nodded. And then, with speed only vampires possessed, he disappeared into the shop.

“He’s so shy,” Shiro said and if Lance didn’t have superhuman hearing, he would have missed it. “Anyway,” he went on. “Shall we? I know a great place that avoids garlic.”

Lance beamed, Keith momentarily forgotten, as he skipped back over to Shiro and laced their arms. He was actually going on a date with Shiro. He’d called it a ‘date.’ Lance gave Shiro’s bicep a squeeze. “Lead the way.”

The place Shiro brought him was very nice. In fact, it was fancier than Lance was used to. Then again, back when he frequented restaurants as a human, he thought any establishment with a server and bread on the table was fancy.

“They have an extensive wine list,” Shiro mused as he looked over the menu. “I’m sure you’re probably interested in drinking something else, but…” he trailed off, biting his lip and peering at Lance over the trifold.

The heat of warm blood – Shiro’s – rose in Lance’s cheeks and he ducked his head behind his own menu. He knew he didn’t need to feed. And he knew that Shiro needed more time to recover. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in the cambion’s offer.

“So,” Lance began, clearing his throat, “what are you going to get?”

Shiro hummed and rubbed his chin. “I haven’t decided.”

“They’ve got liver and onions,” Lance noted and then snickered when Shiro pulled a face. “Ooh, or a spinach and lentil salad,” he suggested. “I wonder how their steamed oysters are-”

“Lance,” Shiro interrupted. And when Lance looked up, the other was wearing an amused expression. “Is there any reason you’re only listing foods high in iron?”

Shit. He’d been caught. Darn that internet search.

Shiro continued. “Because it kind of sounds like you’re thinking with your fangs…”

Lance gaped, letting his menu fall to the table. “No!” he blurted and then covered his mouth when the other guests looked their way. “I mean, I just… It’s to help you recover,” he whispered. “You know, since you were feeling lightheaded and everything.”

“Ah.” Shiro nodded, still smiling. “Well, you don’t need to worry,” he said. “Keith’s been force-feeding me supplements for the past thirty-six hours,” he lamented. “If I see another bottle of B12, I’m going to scream,” he added with a chuckle.

Oh. Right. Shiro had Keith to take care of him. Keith who was like an overprotective, live-in nanny. But who was built and had that lone wolf, smirky thing going.

Lance shook his head. “Oh-”

“So, I can eat pretty much whatever,” Shiro went on. “And maybe after dinner…” He looked up at Lance, his eyes dark and his pupils blown. “We really could head back to my place?”

Heat pooled in Lance’s belly and his fangs elongated just the slightest bit as his mouth filled with saliva. “Y-Yeah.”

Half-drunken giggles echoed in the hallway as Shiro led Lance to his place. Lance had been there once before, but both trips there and back were a bit of a blur. So, he let Shiro take him by the hand and only released him once for the other man to find his keys.

Lance made sure to text Hunk before they arrived. After all, he didn’t want a repeat of the other night. He had work in the morning, but he could always swing by their place for his scrubs during his commute. Nothing was going to get in the way of him enjoying more alone time with Shiro in Shiro and Keith’s empty apartment.

There was no alcohol involved this time. But Lance still felt like he was floating – probably part of Shiro’s cambion abilities. If vampires were the apex predators of the supernatural world, cambions were the true seducers. And Lance didn’t mind in the slightest.

“I’m glad you accepted my invitation,” Shiro said once they were inside. “I’ve been cooped up all day and unable to feed.”

That brought Lance out of his cloud of happiness. He pulled back slightly, looking up at Shiro. Was that all this was? Mutual feedings? A symbiotic relationship?

“Oh, Lance,” Shiro breathed, obviously realizing his mistake. “No, that came out wrong,” he said as he brought a hand to Lance’s cheek and stroked his skin. “It’s more than feeding when you’re involved. I…” He swallowed. “I thought I was being too obvious.”

“I’m pretty dense,” Lance replied, placing a hand over Shiro’s and leaning to his palm. That and his confidence wasn’t anywhere near the level of his false bravado. Not even close. “What do you want from me?”

Shiro’s eyes darkened further. “I want you to bite me,” he nearly moaned. “And I want to feed on your satisfaction,” he admitted. “But then, after that, I want you to spend the night with me.”

Lance wet his lips. “Because…”

And Shiro laughed, actually threw back his head and laughed! “Oh, Lance. You’re too cute,” he said and then sobered, leaning closer to press their foreheads together. “Because I _like_ you, Lance,” he breathed. “You’re more than just an energy source.”

That was, what, the third time Shiro had told Lance he liked him? And they’d been on two first dates now. So, you’d think Lance would get it through his thick skull. “You mean,” he began, almost shyly. “You _like me_ like me?”

Shiro snorted and pulled Lance to his broad chest, giving him a squeeze. “So much, you silly little vampire.”

Oh. All right then.

Lance pulled back just enough so he could look up at Shiro. He knew he was smiling too wide. He could tell by how his cheeks had started to hurt. But he couldn’t hide his face now. This needed to be said. “I like you like you, too,” he confessed. “Like, a lot.”

Shiro swooped down and brushed their lips together. And Lance would be lying if he said he hadn’t moaned into that kiss. “Well, in that case, let’s get out of the entryway.”

They tripped over about eight pairs of shoes – honestly, Lance was going to have to clean house one of these visits – and made their way to the couch, their lips never disconnecting. Not until they were both seated, Shiro resting against the back of the couch and Lance in his lap. They broke for air – for Shiro – and Lance could have melted at the look the other was giving him.

“Lance…” he moaned. “Bite me.”

“Are you su-”

“I’m positive,” Shiro assured him before removing his jacket and pulling his shirt to the side, revealing the soft, pale flesh of his neck. Lance’s mouth watered at the sight. “I’ve had plenty of time to recover, so, _please_ …”

Shiro had never acted like this at the coffee shop. In fact, he was always very polite and even a little shy. But now Lance had seen the other sides of Shiro. And as each one was revealed – flirty, funny, snarky, wanton – Lance fell deeper and deeper.

“Okay,” he breathed, leaning closer to Shiro’s exposed neck. “Since you asked so nicely.”

Shiro snorted, but then cut himself off with a moan as Lance sucked on the skin. “Lance…”

“I’ve got you,” he whispered against his flesh and then, after finding the perfect spot, Lance bit down. And oh, it hadn’t even been that long since he’d tasted Shiro, but every time felt like the first time. His blood was hot and filled every inch of Lance with warmth. Hell, Lance’s heart even gave a few flutters, jumpstarted by the feeding.

And then Lance’s body grew hot. He pulled back for just a moment, but didn’t get too far, because Shiro had raised a hand the placed it on the back of Lance’s head, urging him to take more. And who was Lance to deny him?

Though, as the heat that flooded his body spiked, Lance realized that Shiro was feeding, too. And every time up until now, the cambion must have been keeping himself in check. Taking only what he needed. Little sips of Lance’s energy. But now…

“Shiro…” he groaned against his skin. “Shiro, fuck…” Why did it feel so good? Shiro was feeding on his satisfaction and yet, Lance felt even better than usual. Like Shiro wasn’t taking it away, but amplifying it.

“Lance…” Shiro echoed, accidentally bucking his hips up and causing them both to moan.

Oh. _Oh_.

Well, this was getting out of hand, wasn’t it?

But try telling Lance that. Because he was completely checked out. He grinded down on Shiro, his hands gripping at Shiro’s shoulders as he lapped at the bite mark on his neck, healing the wound. Even as far gone as he was, he knew when he’d taken enough.

They pulled back, both flushed. “Wow,” Lance breathed.

“Wow is right,” Shiro returned as he caught his breath. “I haven’t let loose like that in,” Shiro paused. “Well, ever.”

Lance gave a languid stretch before letting his head fall to rest on Shiro’s shoulder, his arms wrapped loosely around the other’s neck. “I’m glad to have been of service,” he purred. “And if that’s you letting loose, you should do it more often.”

“Yeah?” Shiro craned his neck to look down at Lance. “I might take you up on that offer.”

“Please do.” Lance nipped at Shiro’s neck, earning a surprised, but pleasured gasp.

“I’m all keyed up now,” Shiro admitted, placing his hands on Lance’s hips and giving them a squeeze. “We should probably separate before I-”

Lance drew back and smirked as he not-so-subtly rolled their hips together. “Before you what?”

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro growled, but there was no real bite behind it. After all, this wasn’t _technically_ their first date. Was it too soon? Probably. Not that Lance was complaining.

“C’mon, _Takashi_ ,” Lance teased, loving the way the other let out a soft moan at the use of his given name. “What were you going to say?”

“Yeah.” Another voice interrupted them and both Lance and Shiro whipped their heads toward the entryway where they found Keith standing – and looking rather unamused – in the doorway. “What were you going to say, _Takashi_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn, whomst?
> 
> Lemme know what you think so far? ♥ And also what you think might happen~ Oh ho ho~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have a guest,” Shiro pushed further. 
> 
> “ _You_ have a guest,” Keith corrected, eyes narrowing. And it was then that Lance noticed Keith’s fangs had elongated, if only slightly. And although that should have scared him – vampires could be pretty territorial over things they considered ‘theirs’ – it didn’t. In fact…it was kind of…
> 
> “Hot,” Lance whispered before he could stop himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the delay on getting the third chapter out. I didn't have much writing time and then, when I finally got some, I was torn on which one of my three endings I'd written to use, haha. Sending an extra special huge Thanks to my beta, Jes, for helping me decide! ♥

Lance stilled, his eyes going wide. Keith did not look happy. Not in the slightest.

And yet…there was something else shining in those dark eyes of his. Something akin to want… But it couldn’t be, could it? And maybe Lance was still a little woozy from his and Shiro’s mutual feeding, because Keith looked _hungry_.

“Well?” Keith prompted, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest. “What were you going to say?”

The hunger Lance felt from Keith seemed to evaporate as a much stronger emotion filled the room, rolling off of Keith in waves. Possession. Pure, unadulterated possessiveness.

Lance curled in on himself slightly, unsure if he was trying to hide behind Shiro or bow to the other vampire. Was he still under the influence of Keith’s blood? Even after feeding on Shiro, had it not been diluted at all?

Shiro, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by Keith’s obvious posturing. In fact, he didn’t wince in the slightest when he made full eye contact with Keith. Then again – Lance’s memory supplied – Shiro had seemed a bit tipsy after he’d fed on Lance the other day. And he’d taken much more this time around.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro slurred, moving one arm to rest against the back of the couch, his other hand still on Lance’s hip – which he gave a reassuring little squeeze. “You’re home early.”

“Slow night at the shop,” Keith replied, stepping out of his shoes and loosening the tie of his uniform. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, but vampires didn’t really get cold. It was more of a fashion thing for them. Or to blend in on cold nights. But Keith seemed like one who always stood out in a crowd, regardless of his attire.

“We have a guest,” Shiro pushed further.

“ _You_ have a guest,” Keith corrected, eyes narrowing. And it was then that Lance noticed Keith’s fangs had elongated, if only slightly. And although that should have scared him – vampires could be pretty territorial over things they considered ‘theirs’ – it didn’t. In fact…it was kind of…

“Hot,” Lance whispered before he could stop himself. And Keith, who had already walked over to the fridge, paused, his hand still on the door. He looked over at Lance and let the door swing shut, leaving his bags of blood untouched.

Had Lance really said something so offensive? Was Keith going to kill him now? Or, worse, force him to leave again?

“Lance,” Keith said as he drew closer. And damn, if a pleasurable shiver didn’t make its way down Lance’s spine. Then, as quickly as his body had begun to heat up, it cooled when Keith spoke again. “You smell.”

Lance blinked, his mouth agape. He _smelled?_ Lance took very good care of himself, thank you very much! His personal hygiene regimen was unrivalled by anyone he’d met thus far. And Keith had some nerve! His hair was always a mess, dark and unkempt and wild. Shiro probably had to force him to bathe or something—

Of course, Lance said none of this. He just sat there, aware of Shiro’s hand still gripping his hip, as Keith closed the distance between them, stopping just behind the couch. He was looming over them. Lance hadn’t thought him tall enough to loom, but there he was, dark and menacing.

And yet, there was that look in his eyes again…

“Lance,” Keith repeated, resting his hands on the back of the couch and leaning forward so their noses nearly brushed. And Lance would have reared back if he was able, but something was keeping him there. “You smell…fucking _incredible_ right now.”

And, okay. So, that was not what Lance was expecting Keith to say. And he would have replied with something, _anything_ , but he couldn’t because Keith’s lips were on his, hard and insistent. And Lance didn’t even have time to react. For the moment he’d registered Keith was kissing him, the other vampire had pulled back, wiping a stray drop of blood off of his lower lip and then licking the digit clean.

Oh. Wow.

“You had some on the corner of your mouth,” Keith said like it answered the litany of questions spiraling in Lance’s head. “I didn’t take you for a messy eater.”

Lance was floored. Keith had kissed him. _Kissed_ him! And now he was acting like he’d just dabbed Lance’s lips with a napkin. Finally, he managed to speak. “Keith-”

“You’re in a mood tonight,” Shiro mused, his eyes raking over Keith. “Not going to yell at me for feeding in the living room?”

Keith shrugged. “You finished before I got home, so…” And then it was as if everything was back to normal. Keith made his way to the fridge again and rooted around until he was holding at least six blood packs in his arms. And Shiro’s other hand had returned to Lance’s hip, holding him steady.

Lance and Shiro were seated in the middle of the couch, so Keith just hopped up onto the counter and began feeding, uncapping a bag and bringing it to his lips. And Lance… well… Lance was confused.

“Um…” he began, getting both Shiro’s and Keith’s attention. “What just happened?”

“You had some of Shiro’s blood on your face,” Keith replied before switching to the next bag. “I cleaned it off for you.”

Lance sat up straight in Shiro’s lap and crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay, I’ll buy that, but what about that whole ‘you smell incredible’ thing?”

“I believe,” Shiro interjected, leaning closer to mouth at Lance’s collarbone. “He said you smelled ‘fucking incredible’,” he finished, chuckling against his skin.

“Y-Yeah,” Lance agreed and then giggled when Shiro bit down. Apparently, PDA was fine as long as Keith wasn’t in a pissy, rage-y mood. “What was that all about?”

Keith didn’t answer, but just continued sucking down blood bags like they were going out of style. And now that the burning heat – and slight tingle of fear – were gone from Lance’s system, they’d been replaced by annoyance and anger. The nerve!

“What the fuck, Keith?!” Lance made to stand up and only paused when Shiro gripped his wrist. But as soon as Lance turned to face him, the hand fell away. Shiro’s eyes had slipped closed and he let out a moan. Then Lance felt it again, the heat that started in his belly and spread through his entire body.

But he wasn’t feeling satisfaction right now. Or want. Or any of the things Shiro fed on. So, why…?

“Tastes so good…” Shiro nearly whimpered. “Fuck, Keith…”

And that’s when it hit Lance. Shiro was feeding. But not on him.

He whipped his head toward Keith and froze, another delicious shiver running up his spine. Did Keith… _want_ him? Or was it just Shiro? Did Keith want Shiro?

“These aren’t cutting it,” Keith complained about the bags and Lance finally snapped out of it. He stood up and marched right over to Keith, ready to get in his face. Of course, he did draw back a bit when Keith jumped off of the counter and landed right in front of him, his dark eyes almost black and his fangs elongated. “You want your answer?”

And Lance blinked, swallowed, and blinked again as he tried to remember what his question had been. It was hard to think with Keith looking at him the way he was. And on top of that, the warmth of Shiro’s feeding was somehow still getting to him, despite Keith being the actual ‘victim.’

Finally, Lance managed to nod his head and he wasn’t even mad when Keith smirked before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“I said you smell incredible because you do,” Keith breathed, his cool lips brushing against Lance’s cheeks, which were hot from Shiro’s blood.

All the anger and frustration from earlier had completely fizzled away and Lance just shook his head. This was the first he was hearing of it. “You never said anything about it before,” he pointed out and blushed when Keith had the gall to snicker.

“That’s because you weren’t this…” Keith paused as if trying to think of the right word. “Tantalizing before.” Keith was impossibly close now, in Lance’s personal space. “You were hard to resist when you smelled like my blood, but now you smell like us both.”

Lance swallowed, that all-too-familiar heat building up inside him. “Both?”

“Mine and Shiro’s,” Keith answered, licking his lips.

Lance was about to turn toward Shiro for some clarification, half expecting the other to still look completely blissed out, with pupils blown and eyes half-lidded, lips curved up in a soft, sated smile and cheeks nice and rosy. However, just as Lance took half a step back, he ran into another, much larger chest, broad and hard and familiar.

“Lance,” Shiro bent down and whispered in his ear. “You left me.”

“I’m s-sorry, I—aah!” Lance could barely get out the beginnings of an apology before Shiro bit his earlobe. He gave it a teasing tug before kissing down Lance’s neck.

“There,” Shiro groaned, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. “Fuck, it’s better with both of you.”

Lance’s mind had started to go a bit hazy. Shiro was definitely feeding on him again. But he didn’t mind. Actually, knowing that Shiro was feeding on the both of them was really hot. But he wondered if Keith was okay with that… he’d gotten so huffy last time…

“Keith,” Lance began, surprised at how wrecked his voice sounded. He was only going to ask if this was okay. If he and Shiro should take this somewhere else. But Keith’s hand found his hip as he pressed up against him, his lips once again at his ear.

“Can I bite you?” Keith asked, voice husky. “I just…” He traced the tips of his fangs over the sensitive flesh and Lance’s heart began beating wildly. Which he should have found strange, but he was too busy coming completely undone. “Fuck,” Keith cursed, unable to hold back a growl. “You drank so much, you’ve got a fucking pulse.”

Immediately, guilt washed over Lance, pulling him from the moment. Had he taken too much from Shiro? He was pretty sure he’d stopped himself. “I’m so-”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Shiro warned against his skin, his arms circling Lance’s slender waist and holding him tighter.

And now Lance found himself as the meat in a Keith and Shiro sandwich. Not that he opposed, mind you.

On Lance’s other side, Keith pressed his face into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He inhaled deep, giving a full body shudder. “I really want to bite you, Lance,” he confessed, his surprisingly warm breath fanning over Lance’s skin. “Can I? Please?”

Lance wasn’t thinking about how he owed Keith – for what he’d done back at the club and how he’d taken care of him the next day. He wasn’t thinking about how weird it was for vampires outside of a coven to drink from each other, especially if it wasn’t a matter of life or death. And he was barely cognizant of the fact that Shiro was pressing against him, hard and insistent from behind.

Okay, so, actually that _did_ register.

However, the main thing on Lance’s mind was how hot Keith was. How the normally stoic, snarky, and aloof vampire was begging. For _him_.

So, Lance did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He agreed. “Well, since you asked so nice—AHH!” Lance’s eyes went wide when Keith bit down. “K-Keith…”

Behind him, Shiro gasped, his fingers digging into Lance’s sides as their combined energies fed him.

Lance chuckled breathlessly. “Man, he’s not going to need to eat for, like, a month after this.” But Keith didn’t laugh, he just bit down harder, causing Lance to grip his head. Though, for the life of him, Lance didn’t know if it was to push him away and hold him right where he was.

Probably the latter.

He hadn’t been bitten by a vampire since his Turning. Heck, until Shiro playfully bit him at the club, no one had even asked Lance if this was something he was into.

Turned out it totally was.

Because Lance wasn’t thinking of his Makers as Keith drank. He was thinking about Keith’s lips against his skin, his fangs sunk deep. Keith took from him, but, like with Shiro, it didn’t feel like Lance was losing anything. It felt amazing.

“Lance, fuck,” Keith murmured wetly against his neck, his tongue coming out to lave over the wound as if it wasn’t already healing on its own. “You taste even better than you smell.”

Keith’s words. Keith’s warmth. Hell, Keith’s scent. They all went to Lance’s head, leaving him floating somewhere high above them. And before he realized, the three had made it to the bedroom and onto the bed. Keith was no longer feeding on Lance, but had curled up beside him, burying his head under Lance’s chin. Shiro was behind him, still holding Lance tight, his lips against Lance’s nape and a leg thrown over the both of them.

Lance probably should have thought to set an alarm for work. But he was too content to move. And that was how he fell asleep, completely wiped for the second time this week.

When Lance awoke, it was still nighttime. It was impossible to tell inside of the dark bedroom with blacked-out windows, but a quick check of the phone in his pocket told him the time. Once he got his bearings – and remembered where he was – Lance noticed that there was only one person in bed with him.

Shiro snored softly behind him, his arms looped loosely around Lance’s middle and his hair a complete and utter rat’s nest. It was cute.

And as much as Lance wanted to snuggle back into Shiro and relax until he needed to leave, there was an urge simmering deep down inside of him that demanded he locate Keith.

Of course, once the reason why registered, Lance nearly jumped out of bed. Keith had drunk from him! _Keith_ had _drunk_ from _him_! Which meant…

“Payback!” Lance chuckled menacingly, rubbing his hands together as he made his way out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen and living room. Oh, what was he going to make Keith do? Nothing too mean, he figured. Maybe jump around pretending he was a monkey. Or get down on his knees and tell Lance he was cooler than space. The possibilities were endless!

Lance approached Keith from behind – the other was busy grabbing blood packs from the fridge again. What was he, completely insatiable? – and focused really hard on Ordering Keith to hop on one foot while rubbing his belly and patting his head, but…

Nothing happened.

Hmm. Odd. Then again, when Keith had accidentally Ordered Lance around, he’d said the words aloud. So, Lance tried that.

“Hey, Keith,” he began. “Don’t you just feel like picking your nose right now?” He snickered, waiting for it. But again, nothing. Although this time, Keith turned to face him, his eyebrows raised. “Why…isn’t this working?” Lance frowned in confusion.

“What are you trying to do?” Keith asked around the blood pack hanging from his lips.

“Order you,” Lance said. “You know, for funsies,” he added. “Because you drank my blood.”

“Oh, that,” Keith replied. “Yeah, that doesn’t work on me.”

Of course. _Of course_ , it didn’t. Lance rolled his eyes. “So, what are you?” Lance asked. “The only vampire unaffected by it or something?”

Keith opened his mouth to answer, but Shiro interrupted him, walking into the room and rubbing at one of his eyes. “Lance, Keith…” he whined. “You _left_ me.” 

Lance sighed and Keith snorted. “Get over it, you big baby,” Keith replied. “We were coming right back.”

“We were?” Lance blinked. Was this…not over? Were they going back to the bed to… what exactly? This had started out as his and Shiro’s date, so…

“Unless you wanted to leave?” Keith finished, for the first time sounding unsure. Lance looked up, his gaze flicking from Keith to Shiro. Both of their faces held expressions similar to those of kicked puppies.

The corners of Lance’s lips seemed to curve up on their own. “I didn’t say that,” he assured them, reaching out for both their hands. “I still have a few hours before I need to leave for work…” He ducked his head, looking up at them through his lashes. “That is, if you’ll have me?”

Shiro laughed and Keith rolled his eyes, but they dragged him back to the bedroom, flopping onto the mattress and tucking him in between them. It was so comfortable and, even though Lance had gotten more than enough sleep for the next few weeks, probably, he let his eyes slip closed and basked in the warmth that covered him like a blanket.

The evening started out with Shiro and Lance confessing. And now he was in bed with both his new boyfriend - ? – and said boyfriend’s roommate who, until a few hours ago, Lance was pretty sure hated him. Huh, how about that?

In any event, whatever this was, whatever they were, he’d figure it all out in the morning. For now, he was content to doze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goodness! Who saw that coming?? Anybody? All of you? Ah, yes, was it obvious? Or maybe it was a complete surprise? (It is tagged Shklance, tho, lol) 
> 
> But wow, Keith really just went for it, huh? And are Lance and Shiro dating now? They confessed, right? Hmm... I wonder what'll happen with the three of them...
> 
> And why couldn't Lance control Keith? Very interesting...very interesting... (at least, I hope it is! haha)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment and feel free to hmu on twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @bleucheesy~

**Author's Note:**

> It feels so good to be writing for this AU again. I have the next chapter all planned out and I'm so excited to find writing time to get it done~ My beta is, as always, super supportive and wonderful, so hopefully, it'll be out soon!!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think with a comment/kudos and feel free to hmu on Twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @bleucheesy~


End file.
